


Who Are You Really?

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Skywalker, Slight Kylo Bashing, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to TFA, and Rey finally discovers who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Really?

It was difficult to describe how the Force felt to somebody who did not wield it, to somebody who wasn’t a part of the crowd.  The simplest way anyone could think of it was the feeling of fear floating away, an inner peace flowing through their veins as everything around them fell away.

 

Rey’s shaking hand gripped the hilt of the lightsaber as she offered it to the visibly broken man ahead of her, his face half covered by a scruffy grey beard as his blue eyes met her own sadly.

 

“This belongs to you.” Rey announced, “Luke Skywalker.”

 

He shook his head, “Don’t-- I do not deserve to be called by the title of the legend.  I am not him anymore.”

 

She lowered her arm, stammering, “I-I don’t understand--”

 

Luke sighed, “I sensed it.  Han.” his eyes welled with tears as he croaked, “He’s  _ gone,  _ isn’t he?  And I wasn’t there to help him.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Rey spoke gently as she sat onto a rock, feeling the sorrow radiating from him, “He died because of Kylo.” she sighed, “This is all because of him, he’s a  _ monster.” _

 

Luke shuffled to sit opposite her, “He wasn’t always.  Ben was--”   
  


_ “There is no Ben.”  _ she stated, “Not anymore.  But even you, as a graceful and powerful Jedi cannot stop everything bad from happening.  I’m sorry.”

 

As she spoke of Ren, Rey remembered her time with him, how consistently terrified she had been with him, whilst he tortured and violated her mind more than once, how he almost killed Finn -- sweet, dear Finn who protected and came back for her -- and how relieving it was when she allowed her true self to burst forward, the rush of energy like the last gasp of a drowning man, that last moment she needed to pull herself back together and win against the creature.

 

Unconsciously, her hands started to quake again, and she took in a shuddering breath before asking Luke the question she had been asking for a long time, “Who am I?”

 

“Who does your heart tell you?” He countered, and she almost cursed his crypticness.

 

She inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes and listening to the calming beat of her own heart, trying to gather the truth from the shroud of lies that her life had been filled with.

 

Inhale.  Exhale.

 

_ Who are you? _

 

She opened her eyes again, seeing Luke give a small smile as she finally decoded who she was and wanted to be.

 

“Come now, Rey.” Luke offered his hand, “I have waited to meet you for a long time.”

 

Rey nodded, “Of course,  _ father.”  _ and took his hand eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this being so cheesy/short/bad, I just needed to write a Rey Skywalker ficlet. Please, leave some reviews, I love feedback!


End file.
